


A Strong Hatred Grows

by starstruckgod



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Angst?, Cecil is not a good father, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruckgod/pseuds/starstruckgod
Summary: Cecil hated his son.
Kudos: 2





	A Strong Hatred Grows

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short fic I wrote about Cecil and his son, Neil. In the comics, there is a character that is Sideshow Bob's nephew, thus making him Cecil's son. I don't know how old Neil is so let's say he is like 5 in this story.

Cecil Terwillger hated his son. He couldn't help it. His son was weak. His son wasn't like him or his family. He hated him from the day he saw him and yet...he loved him. He loved his son. He loved being a father. He loved to be a father. He had the joy of taking care of others. But then he looked at the child...oh how much he was like his uncle. His hair in a palm tree shape and it was a bright red color. He hated him for that. He hated the child for taking after his uncle. His stupid, no good, lying, dirty uncle. "Dad?" "Hm?" "Are you ok? You are just staring at me." Cecil then realized he was staring at the kid with immense hatred. The kid reminded him of his brother. "Sorry. You want to go to Mom's I presume?" The kid didn't speak but instead hugged Cecil's leg. "Neil, you gotta go to Mom's." "I don't wanna." Neil buried his head into Cecil's leg. "I don't want to leave you, Dad." At that moment, Cecil felt love in his heart. He loved the kid as much as he reminded him of his brother in appearance, he acted nothing like his brother.


End file.
